Lost
by Abandoned Treasures
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Annie, and Armin are all called to attend a special event on a cruise ship. What a coincidence, a terrible storm appears out of no where. With Hanji having a supposed lightning rod in the room, they all end up on an uncharted Island. Could this get worse or better, and will they ever make it back home alive? (MikasaXEren, ArminXAnnie, and other pairings)
1. Aboard The ship

Mikasa's POV

The wind picked up my hair and gently flowed it backwards. The endless ocean out in front of me, with the blinding sun shining brightly on the waves edges. My maroon scarf flowing behind me towards the cruise's pool. The day had finally come when I could travel around the world without having to worry about what was left behind. Memories that I no longer wanted or needed, all I want is to start fresh and create new memories. Though there is only one memory that I could never leave behind no matter what, but it always brings about other sad memories. This scarf is proof of what I went through, so I always bring it with me no matter where I go.

Before I notice the sun has gone down and the captain is calling all passengers to their rooms for the night. My footsteps are quiet and soft on the carpet below, I take slow, long strides while making my way to my room. The only people left are me and another passenger, who is also taking his time. He is pretty tan most likely from being out on the deck, the stranger is wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of white swim trunks. I notice he is pretty built and has brown hair that reaches to his ears. His eyes hide behind his hair, but I can tell we are both probably staring at each other. I can't keep my gaze off of him, and I dont know why... *BAM*

"Ouch..."

I hold my forehead, what hit me? I look up and I see that I ran into a wall... I hear laughter...

"Look where your going" He holds in another laugh

He faces my way. I start to blush madly, he probably thinks im a klutz. My head faces him... His hair uncovered his eyes...

'Beautiful' Is the only thing I can think of.

They are a unusual shade of turquoise, I've never seen anything like them. I snap out of my trance and ,I quickly realized that he was watching me glaring at him. I face forward and started walking. I pull my scarf and cover my mouth.

"Yeah, I'll watch where im going next time..." I quietly whispered.

I turned a corner, bursted into a quiet sprint, and into my room where quickly closed the door. I rested my hand ontop of my chest, my heart was beating very fast, it felt like it was about to leap out of my chest.

'I wonder who he was?' I think to myself.

I sigh and lay on the my bed, staring at the white ceiling. I turn off my light and try to sleep, but he wont leave my mind alone, and so I spent the night staring out the window. The night sky was shining brightly with millions of stars, millions of years away. The ocean waves slowly rocked the boat, and finally lulled me to sleep.

I wake up with a start. Im panting, gasping for air, and my heart is beating way to fast for my liking. I wait for it to slow down, and I wipe the sweat off of my forehead with my sleeve. That dream... Why can I never leave it behind... It continues to haunt me, and it never stops, it repeats, and repeats. Never any different from the first time I had it.

*Flashback time*

" Hey mother how are babies made?" A child with long, black hair asks.

"Uhhh I forgot why don't you ask your father?" Her mother replies with a relieved sigh.

"Then father, how are babies made?" The girl turns to her father and asks.

"Mikasa, why don't you ask Dr. Jaeger?" Her father said with haste.

*Knock, Knock, Knock* Somebody repeatedly knocks on the door.

"Oh, that must be Dr. Jaeger right now..." Her father smiles and heads over to the door.

"Hello Dr. Jae..."

The man cuts off in the middle of the sentence. His head tilts down and he fell to the cold wood floor. A man is shown holding a knife covered in her father's blood. Both her, and her mother gasp.

"Don't make any funny movements."

The man comes closer to the mother and daughter. Her mother takes a short glance at her sewing scissors. She quickly grabs the scissors and tries to stab the man who had just killed her father. Mikasa stands up and tries to get up and reach her mother, but she barely misses her sleeve.

"Run Mikasa! Run away! AS FAR AS YOU CAN!"

"Eh?..."

She can't move, her knees buckle, as she watches the scene unfold infront of her. Blood is splattered everywhere. A body hits the floor and faces Mikasa. Her mother and her father are both sprawled out on the floor, with dull eyes that look like they can look straight into your soul. Tears start to slowly fall onto the bloody floor, and the girl can no longer think straight. She's traumatized, and has no hope what so ever. No one can possibly save her from this endless pit of darkness that has no ray of light. The man slowly walks up to Mikasa with a smug grin.

"You better be a good girl and be quiet..." The man whispers

He took his right hand, made it into a fist, and swung it at her face, knocking Mikasa out cold.

When the girl woke up, her hands were tied behind her hands. The floor it was cold, her life was never going to be the same. She had smeared blood next to her mouth, from that punch the man gave her. Mikasa was in a house, not her house, but an abandoned one. No one would find her here. All hope was lost, she lay there, given up on life, just waiting for what horrible things would happen next. Her eyes dulled, knowing that she would probably never live a peaceful life with a happy ending, just like all of her fairytales.

A door creaked open. A boy around her age had appeared from behind the door. The kidnapper realized that some one had opened the door. He quickly ran up there.

"Why are you here!" The man had yelled

"Ummm... I got lost and I happened to see this cabin..." He had fake tears about to fall of of his chin. He saw a girl laying on the floor. He could tell by her dull eyes that she had given up on life. 'How could a girl be like that? How could someone give up on life?' The more he had thought, the angrier he got...

"Well you shouldnt go wondering around in peoples homes, okay?" The man placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

The boy held a knife behind his hand, and swiftly stabbed the man in the heart. The man dies instantly, and falls onto the boy. He then moves the dead man to the floor, and makes his way to the girl. He slowly puts the girl into a sitting position, and cuts half of the rope, his hands then undo the rope.

"Im cold..." The girl can only whisper.

The boy takes his maroon scarf off of his neck, and wraps it around her head.

"Its warm isn't it?" He smiles.

"Yeah, it is..." Her eyes come to life, once again.

"My name is Eren" He smiled brightly.

"My name is..."

Before she can answer someone knocks on the door. 'Crap...Thats probably the police, my dad most likely called them, I have to leave...'

"Don't tell anyone about me, okay? I might get sent for questioning, so I will be taking my leave."

The girl watched the boy named Eren leave out the window, and run into the forest, away from this dreaded house. The police men found Mikasa and started questioning her right away. They found out that both of her parents had been killed, and she had no other relatives. The girl was to be sent to and Orphanage where she would live there for three years of hell. That is until she snapped, and got kicked out for giving a kid a bloody nose and a few broken bones.

*End of flashback*

My heart finally calmed down, I sat on the bed, and I sighed. The memory that would forever last, I remember like it happened yesterday...

"Eh...?"

That guy reminded me of that boy...Eren...I would have to ask for his name if I meet him again. Hopefully he doesn't remember me walking straight into that wall. For peats sake how could I not have noticed a giant wall... RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I covered my face with my hands and placed my elbows on my legs. Sometimes I have doubts if im actually smart and not dumb. I get up, and walk to the bathroom, I look into the mirror. My hair is a mess, half of it is having a 'Cow lick' while the other half is reaching my neck. I try to straighten it, but it keeps jumping right back up, so I decide I should take a shower.

After the shower I dress into my uniform, I had recently just finished college, so I still had my clothes from then. What I end up looking like is a black skirt, a white dress shirt with a pocket, and my maroon scarf. It should be time for breakfast so I take my wallet, and shove it into one of my skirt's pockets. I take the long way to the 'cafeteria'. I order some bacon, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. As I wait for my food I notice that this place is pretty crouded so it would be hard to find that guy. After a few minutes of waiting, a waitress with my food comes and drops it off. The food is average, but its better but what I usually eat at home. I take a sip of my orange juice, when I spot that guy leaving the cafeteria, quickly I pull out my wallet and place a 5$ tip. I chase after him into the hallways of the ship, but I lose sight of him, he must of gone through one of these paths. I look at my right side, and see him. He turns a corner and a black object falls out of his pants. I pick it up 'A wallet? I really have to catch him now. I start to catch back up, when he runs, while dragging another person with blonde hair, into a door all the way down a hall that is about 20 metres long. I take a few minutes to walk to the door he dissapeared into, and I proceed to knock on the door. A few seconds pass when I hear a mumble and the door opens. I stare at him, he's at least a inch or two taller than me.

"Um, I saw you drop your wallet, while you were running down the hall." I hand him his wallet.

'I feel heat rising into my cheeks. 'I hope he doesnt think of me as a klutz, after running into that wall.'

Chapter 2

Eren's POV

Earlier that day

The wind gently blows against my hair, even though im sitting in the farthest place from the front of the ship. I sit down in a white lawn chair, and watch the children and parents play in the cruise's pool. An alarm beeps and the captain's voice is ringing throughout the ship.

"Will all passengers please make their way to their rooms for the night." The captain repeats it once again.

By the time I start to get out of the lawn chair every one is already gone... 'Thats weird, am I just that slow?' Whatever I need to get to my room before I get into trouble. I turn a corner, and I walk down a long hallway full of rooms. I notice, not everyone has gone to their room, theres this one woman who is taking her time with long, slow, strides. I can't help stare at her, she's wearing a white dress shirt and a black skirt, but the weird thing is its the middle of summer and she is wearing a scarf? It was like 99 degrees out there, how can someone stand wearing a scarf when its that hot? I notice something... We're both staring at each other...!

*BAM*

"Ouch..."

I hold in a snicker. She lifts her face, and blushes very badly. 'I don't think even I can run into a wall with out noticing...'

"Look where your going..." I laugh again.

I face her way, she's staring at me again, but I can't help but stare too. Her eyes, there black, but they are also filled with a lot of other colors, I start to blush...? I guess she saw me staring at her... As she left I heard her say 'Yeah i'll watch where im going next time...' It was barely audible, but I heard it. She walked faster and turned a corner, I tried to catch up to her, but by the time I turned the corner she was gone. I'll probably see her tomorrow, I'll ask for her name. I felt my face brighten as I smiled to myself. I made my way to my room, and quickly locked the front door after I got inside. My skin was getting sticky from all of the sweat from being outside, so I decided I should take a shower. When I got out and got dressed I walked to the 'Living room' part of the room. I was watching T.V. when I heard the door unlock.

"Hey Eren, I see you got here before me" Armin smiled brightly.

"Yeah, you can go take a shower, I already took one." I replied.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know" Armin said as he walked to the bathroom.

Armin has been my best friend since I was around 5 years old. We always dreamed of leaving our home town, so we took this cruise together. Unfortunately, we were to poor to pay for two rooms so we bought 1 room, and ordered an extra bed to be put in here.

I sat watching T.V. for about 10 more minutes when Armin came out from the bathroom. He had a towel draped over his shoulders, under his hair.

"Hey Eren do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Nah im good for food, but maybe some Dr. pepper would be good." I replied to Armin.

Armin went to a mini-fridge and brought out a single can of Dr.P, he then dropped it on the couch, next to my right leg.

"Thanks, I was to lazy to get it myself."

I could hear Armin chuckle from the kitchen. After I finished drinking my soda, I placed it in the trash, turned off the T.V., and headed for the bed. Armin was already out like a log, so i took the bed on the left. I couldn't sleep, most likely cause I was stupid enough to drink soda before I went to bed. So I started thinking, cause I would usually fall asleep by doing something boring.

'Lets see, what happened today that I can think about... The pool? The temp? That one lady?' I had started to blush without realizing.

'Is it possible I like her?...No, no, no, that was the first time meeting her, I can't possibly like her.'

'Have I met her before? I don't think so, but one thing is that scarf, I had one like that before...But I gave it to a girl named Mi-something and her last name was Ackerman? I need to calm down its been six years since that incident, she would have most likely lost it by now. Man... I just need to go to bed' And with that I had fallen asleep.


	2. Swimming, Dinner, Armin, Special Event

Eren's POV

I opened my eyes, and they burned. They burned from the sunlight, sitting directly on my eyeballs. I growl,

'why does the sun have to be so bright?! Wait if its this bright, what time is it?'

I look over to the clock on a drawer, that seperates mine and Armin's bed. My eyes are a bit hazy, so I rub them on my sleeve and look again at the clock.

'7:30? Thats not to late... I guess I should head over to go get some breakfast.'

"Hey Armin..." I shake his shoulder.

"Hey! Armin..." I shake him a bit more.

He raises his arm in the air and holds out five fingers.

"Mom, just five more minutes..." His arm falls back onto the bed.

"Armin, get the hell up!"

"Mom, I told you five more minutes..." He mumbles.

"Armin, for gods sake I'm not your mother, now get up Im hungry!" I shout

His eyes slowly open

"Huh?... Eren why are you shouting?"

"BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP, THATS WHY!" My throat starts to hurt from yelling.

"Eren there's no need to shout..."

"Fine then, lets get breakfast, i'm starving." I sigh.

"Ok" He lazily replies.

I get a new pair of clothes on, I have a white dress shirt on, and a pair of black shorts. Armin has on, a white dress shirt like mine, but he's wearing a pair of black pants, cause he doesn't want to get a sun burn, even if its gonna burn like crazy.

"Armin Im gonna pay so there's no need to bring your wallet." I say, while grabbing it.

I then put my wallet in to my short's back pocket. I open the door and we venture out to find the cafeteria.

"Ah, this must be it!" Armin Exclaims.

We both walk inside and wait at a table until someone comes to serve us. We wait three minutes when a man comes and asks us what we want.

"Um, I'll just have a plate of pancakes, and a glass of orange juice."

Armin isn't ordering. While I face his way I say.

"Armin what do you want?."

I look over to him 'What the hell is he doing?' He has his hand on his chin and is eyeing the menu, like its the hardest math problem in the world. He even has sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Armin, you're reading it upside down..." I quickly facepalm myself.

His eyes brightend and he turns it right side up. He smiles, as if he just found out that he made it into the Olympics.

"I'll have the plate of pancakes, with sunny side up eggs, and a glass of water, please."

The waiter writes down our order in leaves.

"Armin, you usually don't make mistakes like that..." I eye him.

"Yeah, I guess im just a bit tired..." He sighs and lays his head on the table.

The waiter comes back with our food, and Armin's eyes light up again. As I pay the bill, Armin is already digging in. I join him in eating our food when I see Armin staring at something.

"Hey Armin, what are you staring at?" I nudge him slightly.

He wont answer so I face the way he is looking. All there is, is some lady with blonde hair tied up in a bun, eating her food. 'Oh so thats it' I evily laugh inside my head.

"Love at first sight. A certain someone named Armin has found his first love." I smirk.

He starts to blush and hides his head in his arms.

"I do not."

He takes one last glare at the girl. And she stares right back at him... She has pale blue eyes, and one icy stare. I guess he realized that, and he started running out of the cafeteria.

"Armin, where are you going?" I shout.

I follow him out of the cafeteria. I look left and then right, when I see a flash of blonde hair. I run that way and shout

"Armin, come back, stop being so shy!" Im panting now, from using up my breath.

He finally stops at a corner. 'Thank god he's not very athletic, but he sure is smart.' I walk over to him.

"Hey, theres no need to be shy."

I hear him panting really hard, he lifts his face... Its all red.

"God, Armin even I wouldn't want to be seen like that by anyone... Here I'll take you back."

As if right on que I hear someone coming from down the hall, so I grab him by the collar and drag him back. Atleast he's not heavy. I open the door to our room, and shove him inside.

"Sort your self out" I say as I close the door.

I sit on the couch as I see him sulk to his bed, and wraps himself with the blanket. I turn on the T.V. once again.

*Knock Knock*

Armin lifts his face,

"I hope its not that one lady, from the cafeteria..." He mumbles

"Ah ha, I knew you had something for her."

I turn off the T.V. and open the door.

My jaw drops... 'What should I do?! It's that one lady from before...Whats she doing here?' I may look composed on the outside but my mind is a complete wreck on the inside.

"Um, I saw you drop your wallet, while you were running down the hall." She smiles while handing me my wallet.

"Uh, thanks, alot" I reply.

I take the wallet. I see that she's blushing. Am I blushing too? I don't think so. 'Wait... This is the perfect time to get to know her!'

I check my watch, 'Its around 8:00 and really hot'

"Hey, since you brought me my wallet, w-would you like to g-go to the p-pool?" I fumble on a few words.

She checks the clock in the hallway and says "Sure, its a bit early though, b-but its really hot, so ok, i'd l-love to go." She also fumbles on a few words.

"Ok, would you like to c-ome inside and sit on the couch, while I get c-changed?"

"Ok, thanks."

"You can meet my friend Armin, he's over there in the bed, because he's to shy, I think he found his first love today." I say while pointing to Armin.

"Eren, thats not true!" I laugh at Armins reply.

She walks into the room, and takes a seat on the couch, she places her hands on her lap.

"Well i'll go get changed." I walk to the bathroom.

I close the door, and pull out a pair of black swim trunks from my suit case, that was lying on the floor in the corner of the bathroom. I start to switch shorts, when I hear them striking up a conversation. I finish putting them on, I walk out into the 'living room'

"Ok, Armin, we're gonna go to the pool, so I'll be back sometime today."

I open the door, the lady, walks out and says.

"I need to stop by my room, to get my clothes too." She says while walking to I guess her room.

She walks a few rooms down and opens the door, with a key. We walk inside the medium sized room.

"You can take a seat on the couch, I just need a few minutes."

She walks into a hallway. When I remember something...'I forgot to ask her, her name... How stupid can I get?!' After a minute or two she comes out from the same hallway. She has the same outfit on, but I can see a faint outline of a swimsuit under her dress shirt.

"Okay, Im ready" She blushes and smiles at the same time.

As we walk down the hallway I lead her the way. She has her hand locked together behind her back. Im quite a nervous wreck on the inside, but I try to play it cool on the outside. As we exit another hallway, I see the deck. It looks like there's a few people there, but thats alright. I lead her to a lawn chair while I get two beach towels, from a rack. I hand her one.

"I guess we never had an actually greeting before... Im Eren whats your name?" I say with a smile.

"I'm Mikasa." She holds out her hand, for a handshake.

I grab her hand and shake it, I can tell she's really nervous, her hand is shaking a bit. After our greetings I start to take off, my shirt. She starts doing the same. I throw mine on to the lawn chair next to hers. She folds hers and gently places them on the back of her chair. She's wearing a red checkered bikini, with ribbons on the side, and where the strings connect. We both start to blush, and I can't stand acting so nervous like that, so I start to run towards the pool.

"YAAAAHOOOO" I yell as I jump in the air.

I cannonball straight into the middle of the pool. I feel the water hitting my backside, and I start to resurface. The water is warm and I feel my head hit air, so I open my eyes. Mikasa has her legs dangling in the water while she is sitting on the edge of the pool. She has a big grin on her face, but there's something wrong about this... She still has that scarf around her neck. I raise an eyebrow.

"Mikasa, I've noticed that you've had that scarf on the whole time, why won't you take it off?" I ask.

"Oh, this?" She raises the scarf a little.

"I got this scarf six years ago, I guess you can say its a treasure, I got it from someone who saved me." She smiles gently.

"You can tell me what happened, but I won't pry because it's not my business." I say to her, as I start to swim her way."

"Its okay i'll tell you. It happened six years go, so when I was ten."

'So she's 16, she must be smart to not have school right now...'

"A doctor was supposed to be visiting our house for something. And when my dad opened the door, he was stabbed by a man. Quickly my mom grabbed her sewing scissors, and tried to stab the man. Before she could the man..."

Tears had started to roll down her cheek. '...She's crying what do I do...It's my fault I shouldn't have asked her about it...'

"It's okay you don't have to tell me about the rest of it." I can't help but already pity her. 'She already lost both of her parent's at the age of ten.'

"No, it's fine i'll tell you the rest. The man had sliced my mother's neck. I couldn't do anything, and before I knew it the man had knocked me out. I was brought to a different house, I woke up when a kid my age had came and killed the man, and gave me this scarf. The police had came and he jumped out the window, and I never saw him again."

By the time she had ended the story her eyes had dulled out. I had to do something, I can't let a girl feel this way. I immediately hugged her, while I was still in the pool.

"Im sorry you had to go through something like that, but I'll assure you that I'll make you forget that memory. I'll help you make some new ones, so Mikasa would you like to be my friend?"

I let her go, and held out my hand.

"Yeah, I would love to Eren." She sniffled.

"Then let's start making some right now!"

I grab her arm and pull her into the deep end of pool with me. She yelps and latches onto me, and I let out a laugh. I take a deep breath...'She smells like strawberries.' She quickly lets go of me and backs off to the shallow end.

"Sorry I wasn't expecting that."

"It's fine I don't mind"

And with that being said she starts to blush, 'She must have taken that the wrong way!'

"Uh... I mean that it was my fault, I dragged you into to the deep side so suddenly!" I start to wave my hands in front of me.

We swam for a few hours. When we were getting out my stomach growled.

"Hey, let me treat you to lunch" I said to Mikasa, while helping her out of the pool.

"Ok" She replies calmly.

We dry off and put our clothes over our swim suits, then we went back to our rooms. Both of us took a shower, and changed into better clothes, then we met up infront of her room. I took her hand and lead her past the cafeteria, she was probably confused, but I wanted to take her to the nice fancy restaurant. I opened a large brown door, and let her inside. A man was sitting behind a large desk, I went over to him, and asked him for a table for two. He lead us over a booth next to a large window. The man gave us two menus. When Mikasa took a look at the menu, her eyes got larger.

"This stuff is expensive, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, its fine" I said with a light smile.

She replied with ok, and we ordered our food. Soon our food was brought back, and we started eating. I saw Mikasa staring to her left after a few minutes of eating.

"Hey Eren, isn't that your friend Armin?"

'What?'

I looked to my right, since I was sitting across from her. 'Armin!?' He's sitting with that blonde girl from earlier!'

"Yeah, it is, I wonder what he is doing here. I'll ask him about it later. So lets just enjoy our meal."

We had a couple of nice chats. I figured out we actually lived near each other, I lived In the Shiganshina district, and she lived on the outskirts of the district. I also found out what her favorite symbol is, she said it was called the wings of freedom or something like that. Once lunch was over I said I would take her back to her cabin. We walked down to her room, and once she was inside she told me

"Thanks for everything today. I had a lot of fun." Mikasa had a genuine smile spread across her face.

"No problem, I also had a lot of fun. Would you like to meet up again tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would be pleased to."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I realized my face was blushing on its own.

She closed her door, and I went back to my room. 'I think there might be a chance of me liking her.'

I sat on my bed thinking, when Armin came back, he had a blush spread across his face.

"So Armin how'd your date go?"

He stared at me eyes wide.

"How'd you know?"

"I was out with Mikasa too"

"So that means you went out on a date too..." Armin replied.

"No, I did not, I just went to go take her out for lunch." I looked the other way to hide my face.

"Anyways her name is Annie. I went out looking for you guys when I saw her, and she looked lost. She said she didn't need my help, but I insisted and she let me help her. Annie had wanted to go find the vending machines, but I told her I would take her out for lunch."

"Armin I never knew you had it in yourself to talk to a girl by yourself..." I stared at him.

"Actually I talked to Mikasa about it. She told me to suck it up and talk to her."

'So that's what they were talking about earlier.'

When our talk finished we stayed up watching T.V. Until we heard a female voice, and Mikasa knocked on our door.

Mikasa's POV

'I guess I could say that today was the best day I've ever had in a long time. He was the first person to actually listen to my story, instead of just trying to make fun of me. Eren is one of the nicest people I've ever seen around. Wait...His name is Eren right? Didn't this scarf belong to a kid named Eren Jaeger? Could he be the same boy that saved me years ago? Well I can't know unless he knows my last name, or I know his last name. But for one thing, I surely know that they had the same beautiful eyes.' I start to blush from just thinking about him... 'Could this be love at first sight? No it can't we just met, I barely even know him. I just need to stop thinking and rest for a while.' I sit on my bed and rest for a while before getting back up. The time is now 6:00 PM. 'I guess I should start making something to eat.' I pull out a cup of ramen from a pantry in the kitchen, and start cooking it. As I wait I start to watch T.V.

A female's voice starts to ring throughout the ship.

"Will everybody from rooms 320 to 323 please report to the deck, you have been picked for a special event."

'Wait 320, is Erens room, my room is 323, who is 321 and 322?'

I stop cooking ramen, open my door, and knock on Eren's and Armin's door. The door quickly opens, and Armin appears from behind the door.

"Did you guys hear about the announcement?" I ask

Eren steps infront of Armin,

"Yeah, we did, do you want to come with us?" He questions.

"Sure."

We walked down to the deck where we saw a woman and a very short man standing together, with a cardboard sign. The cardboard sign says "Room 320-323 here". 'Is that a man or a very mature looking boy?'

"That must be the woman who made the announcement." I point over to them.

Armin and Eren both nodded their heads.

"Hello, im Hanji and this guy over here is Rivaille or as I call him Levi." The woman said pointing to the short man-boy next to her.

* * *

I finally added a Cover Picture, It's also a screenshot from the 7th episode. I know I didn't go through Mikasa's full view of the scene, cause I wanted to get to a lot of Eren's point of view, with a little of Mikasa's. In the future I may add and Annie/Armin point of view. Last thing, might want to check the end of the first chapter again, cause I added a bit more to the story to catch up where Mikasa meets Eren, for those confused I added earlier that day to Erens Pov. And one last last thing, thank you for my first two reviewers, Im gonna try to update this atleast once a week, and at worst bi-weekly.


	3. Special Event gone wrong, Land ahoy!

Chapter 3

Eren's POV

"As I had announced people in rooms 320-323 are going to be participating in a wonderful event." Hanji had started to drool...

"But first of all we will have to wait for the other participants to arrive."

'I think this woman is crazy...' I call over Mikasa and Armin and ask their opinions on this.

I quietly whisper to them, "Hey what do you think this is about?"

"Im not sure but if they are allowed to use the microphone, then they are probably an employee or something." Mikasa whispers back.

"I agree with Mikasa, I mean if they were using the microphone, then this event can't be so ba..." Armin suddenly cut off, and his eyes gazed elsewhere.

"Hey, Armin what's wrong?" I blink and look at him again, but this time he's not there.

"Hey Annie!" Armin waves his hand high in the air.

Both Mikasa and I look his way. Annie gave us a cold glare, a glare that will make your back shudder. Armin suddenly started to engage in talking with Annie. We listen to the conversation, and I figured out that Annie must live in room 322

"Ok, it seems like everyone is here now." We see her silently scream with excitement.

"But the people from room 321 aren't here, Hanji." I tilt my head in confusion.

"Oh, sorry people, me and him (Pointing to Levi) live in room 321."

"Yeah and you should be glad you don't share a room with her..." Levi replies.

"Ok, ok Levi, it's about time we started the event." Suddenly her glasses started to shine.

"Ok everyone, please follow me!" She said with a cheerful tone.

As we started walking Armin was still talking to Annie. I looked to my right, and Mikasa had a light blush spread across her face, or is that a sun burn? I couldn't tell. On our way to the special event we passed several hallways, until...We came to a old rusty looking stair well. I stopped walking, and Mikasa bumped into my back, because she was forced to follow behind me, with a hallway being to small.

"Hey let's get going, we don't have all day."

"We're going down that?" I point to the stair well.

"Yeah."

"Ok then..." I had a very bad feeling about this.

We walked down what felt like a few flights and ended up in what looked like the engine room. It was really hot in here, you could literally see the steam come from rotors. The feeling is getting worse.

"Mikasa are you getting a bad feeling about this?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, what kind of special event would be held in an engine room?"

"I had the same thought." I nod my head.

"Let's just see what this event is gonna be." She replied.

The group came to a hault and Hanji started speaking again.

"Guy's this is the only part of the event you might be scared, but don't worry about it we have this mechanism locked." She stood to the side showing a large metal cylinder that faces side ways.

"The fire usually goes into this pipe, across from it, the thing is, there is no part that holds the fire in. So once again usually, the fire lights and spews all the way over to the pipe over here."  
She walks all the way over to our left.

"Okay let's start passing one at a time."

First Levi, then Hanji walked across. Armin and Annie came third and fourth, it was finally time for me to go. I carefully walk over to the other side. I gesture Mikasa to start coming. As shes coming the ship starts to tilt. The lever that holds the fire inside is starting to activate the fire. 'Holy crap!'

"Mikasa quickly run!" I shout to her.

She starts to panick, and starts running toward us, but the distance is to long for her to run. I don't hesitate what so ever to dash over to her and pull her back with me. Mili-seconds after we land on the floor, fire starts to spew out of the mechanism. Mikasa is clutching on to my shirt. I'm gasping for air and I'm sure she is too, I pull her in closer with my arms to let her know that she is okay.

"HANJI! I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS LOCKED." I scream

"Woopsy" She acts innocent.

And that makes me pissed.

"That better not happen again." I reply in a grumpy voice.

I see Mikasa she's still holding on to me with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I think s-so." She replies in a shaky voice.

Even that was too much for me... Armin finally runs up to us, probably cause he's no athletic.

"Are both of you guys okay?" He asks in a worried voice.

"Yeah..."

"Guys in a minute or two we will reach a very safe zone, where the party will begin." Hanji tries to break the silence.

Mikasa slowly lets go and gets up, I follow in her actions. I put my arm around her waist to help her walk.

"Thanks."

I smile to myself, and I think we're both blushing. After a minute we end up in the so called safe room. It actually looks really nice. The walls are wooden and colored a light brown, the floor is made up of carpet and is the color white. We all take a seat on chairs next to a table in the middle of the room. Hanji stands up and presses a button. My eyes widen, the ceiling unfolds into the side and reveals a black sky. She presses a few other buttons, and the "sky" starts to light up with millions of little dots.

"Its a planetarium!" Mikasa whispers.

I look around the room and everyone is looking at it with their mouths open wide.

"This is the sky above the ship, which explains why the stars are moving to the right. And we are actually right next to the deck." Hanji explains

We look at the planetarium for just a bit longer. Until a few waves start to get a bit crazy, we wait for them to calm down before we leave, we don't want that accident to happen again. Except they don't calm down...

"Hey, Hanji when do you think when we should head back up?" I ask

"Im, not really sure but I think there's a storm outside. Do you want to check?"

*CRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHH*

Lightning flashed dangerously close, we all could hear it...

"Hanji, I hope your not playing tricks with us..." Levi said

"Eh? Im not, even If I was the sound effects are on that side of the room" She points to a control panel on the other side of the room.

She walks over there and presses a few buttons and a part of the wall uncovers. Behind it is a window. We all watch the window, waves are fierce, and dark clouds are hovering above us, only to make the sky darker.

"Will...Body...back...room.."

That was the captain's voice!

"Hanji, are there are life jackets in this room?" Armin quietly asked.

"Yeah, I should go get them." She replies in a serious voice.

"Do you think we're gonna be okay here? This ship has a lot of eletrical appliances..." Mikasa whispered in my ear.

"We'll just have to wait and find out." I whisper back.

Hanji returns with the life jackets, theres enough for atleast all of us.

"The engine room workers have already taken theirs so this is what I could get."

She hands us all a single life jacket. There are a series of buckles, two on the front and one on the chest area.

"You'll need help from someone to put these on, by the way."

I partnered up with Mikasa, Armin was with Annie, and Levi was with Hanji. As we put them on we could hear lots of thunder and waves crashing onto the boat, rocking it severally. Suddenly, the boat jumped, which forced all of us on the ground. 'The waves must be coming from the front or the back now.'

"Everybody hold hands and sit in a circle, this will help us stay together."

Everybody did that and we stayed helpless for hours, until the ship suddenly stopped. 'What happened this time.' The boat rumbled and before I could catch it light pierced through the boat. We could all hear screams going about, it most likely hit the deck. The wind was howling, and I could feel all of the anticipation inside this room. When I notice something.

"Hanji...that couldn't be used as a lightning rod right?" I ask her.

Everybody stared at it...And quickly we backed away, from it. We should have turned it off, because lightning had hit it next. Quickly I put my hands around Mikasa's eyes, and shut mine. I could see the lightning strike it. Suddenly I could hear parts of the ship cracking, and part of the hull under us, crumbled.

"Everybody grab on!" Hanji shouted.

She held out a orange bag, we all held on for our lives... We fell into the sea, as we did we all had the same idea in mind. 'Swim away from the ship!' Quickly we swam faster and faster, when we hit air we took a breath and kept swimming. Once we were far enough, Hanji said

"Okay, everybody get back a bit."

She pulled a string on the bad, but it wasn't a bag at all, it was a inflatable boat. We all got on, though this still didn't protect them from the rain. Water drizzled on all of our bodies, but we couldn't help it.

"Levi, when did you get that backpack?" Mikasa asks.

"It has emergency supplies, I got it when Hanji went to go get the life jackets. It can feed a group of 10 for at least a week." He replies.

I sighed in relief, we wouldn't starve out here. But we had no paddles, to move ourselves, how were we supposed to get to land?

"How about you guys get some sleep while, I watch for land, if I see any than i'll wake you up." Hanji questioned.

"It'll be hard but we should atleast try, it might help us get through a day." Annie replied.

I closed my eyes, and I could feel the cold rain pelt my skin. I tried sleeping for ten minutes, but I couldn't the wind was freezing and the thunder was loud. I felt something rest on my shoulder, I open my eyes and look to my right shoulder... 'It was Mikasa' I didn't want to wake her up to I let her be, when I her shiver. 'She must be really cold...' I hold her close to my chest. She stopped shivering, and I closed my eyes once again. I fell asleep.

Mikasa's POV (Right after Eren's cutoff)

'Im cold and warm at the same time...Why?'

I wake up with a jolt, my clothes are drenched, I feel like my head is resting on a pillow. 'Did we get pillows?' I realize what happened before I fell asleep. 'Wait, if we didn't get pillows what am I sleeping on.' I look to my left, and feel someone breath into my ear. It's Eren! I quietly place his head on his other shoulder, and move his arms, that were wrapped around me into his lap.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzz."

"Hey Hanji" I look towards her.

...!

"HANJI, you weren't supposed to fall asleep." I whisper in her ear.

But she doesn't wake up, I guess I'll have to be the one to look for land. The rain soon stopped, and the sun shone on my face. I look up into the sky, I see a giant covering of black clouds maybe as far as my eye can see. I can't help but smile, 'How did I even get myself in this problem?...' I close my eyes to rest, they hurt from the sun's rays. When I open them I see a faint light green line in the horizen. 'Land? WAIT LAND?'

"Hey Eren, there's land." I say while shaking Eren.

"Huh..., What?" He rubs his eyes.

"Eren we're saved, there's land up ahead!" I point to it.

He blinks a few times, and his eyes widen. He starts to shake everybody, saying something about land, and saved. I smile to myself, and place my chin, on my hand. Soon everybody is awake, and we all have our hand in the water, trying to paddle ourselves to the green land. It seems like most of us have forgotten about the ship, but it doesn't really matter, we just need to survive. We paddled there until our hands were tired, the waves did the rest of the work and pushed us to shore. The boat landed on a beach, that led up to a area, that looked about a few acres long, and then a large forest. We all get out of the boat and drag it up, no where near the water.

"Ok, guys we have enough supplies for about a week, and a half, I don't even think we are on a charted place on a map, even the most detailed one, so lets get some work done to ensure our safety." Levi Informed us.

He starts pull the back pack off his back and place it in the middle of the group, and name items.

"In this backpack we have, water, food, a wooden axe, a shelter guide, a flare gun, A lighter, a guide on how to build a campfire, A few knifes with holsters, and a giant first aid kit." He placed the items in a neat row."

* * *

**Yeah, I know I have a few mistakes, but for now i'll leave it as is. I had something for band today and yesterday so I couldn't upload, but I was working on this. The ship scene, wasn't so good as I wanted it to be, but I might edit it in the future. And don't worry they won't be the only ones on the uncharted land in a few days, and no one is there except them right now.**


	4. I want to go home, Who are you?

Chapter 4

Eren's POV

"Okay, I think we should assign jobs to everybody, but first I know that we need to make shelter before tonight, look at that..." Levi points to the storm

"That storm from earlier is heading our way... So lets try to build something like a log house, Oh and here there's tons of nails, a hammer, and three saws. Does everybody agree?" Levi asked

Everybody nodded their heads.

"Ok, so we need to gather lots of wood, can someone draw a blue print in the sand?

"I can" Both Hanji and Armin said at the same time.

"Then Hanji and Armin are doing the blue prints, I guess Myself, Annie, Mikasa, and Eren will be chopping down trees. LETS START!"

I once again partnered with Mikasa, we took a saw and headed over to the forest.

"Hey this tree looks fine right? I can't feel any hollow parts so lets cut this one down." I said

Mikasa agreed. We both stood on opposite sides of the tree, and wedged the saw in.

"Ready...Set...Go!"

I pulled the saw first, then Mikasa, back and forth, back and forth. I never knew cutting down a tree could be so tiring. I started to sweat and my hands started to lose grip.

"Ok, I think we can stop here" I manage to say while panting.

"Ok." Mikasa starts to wipe sweat droplets off of her face.

"The tree is half way cut so we just need to kick it and it'll fall down, and we can take it back." I smiled

"So will you help me kick it down?" I ask

"Yeah."

"On the count of three, 1...2...3!"

"AAAAAAAAHHGGGGGGG" We both yelled.

We kicked the tree as hard as we could, and it started to tip. It wouldn't after a while so I pushed it all my might, and it fell down. Everybody could probably hear it fall.

"Now we have to carry it, will you be okay? I asked Mikasa.

She nodded her head and we began. I grabbed the front, and she grabbed the back.

"Ready... and...Go!

We lifted the tree, surprisingly it wasn't that heavy, and back to the flat land it was. Once we got it we dropped it on the floor.

"Hey, guys I see you already brought back the first tree!" Armin said excitingly.

"Hanji and I finished the blueprints." He was talking really fast.

"Ok."

I checked my watch, to take down one tree takes 8 minutes.

"Hey Mikasa, In the time we took down a tree and brought it back was eight minutes." I informed her.

"Ok, that will help with how much time we have left." She smiled back at me.

"Here is the blueprint."

Both mine and Mikasa's jaw dropped, this thing is huge...

"Armin, how are we supposed to finish this in time?"

"Don't worry, while you guys are chopping down wood, we'll get start making planks and building the house." He gave us a small smile.

"Ok, Armin I know I can count on you, and I'll try for you Hanji." I didn't make contact with Hanji.

We headed back into the forest. We cut, cut, and cut. We lugged, lugged, and lugged the trees back home. With in 3 hours we managed to collect 30 trees. Annie and Levi had gotten around 28 trees. Mikasa and I were heading back with our last tree, when we saw what Hanji and Armin were building...It was half way done, with just those two. After Armin cut the log into planks, we started building. Instead of the hammer we used rocks, and Within an hour, everyone started to work on the inside.

"Hey, Eren won't we need a door?" Mikasa asked tugging on my sleeve.

"Yeah, we do." I can't believe I forgot about a door...

"Lets get started on that." I said to Mikasa.

After an hour of work, we got the most beautiful door I had ever seen done. Mikasa had done what she called 'The wings of freedom" onto it, and the door was perfect. We walked up the stairs and over to the group.

"Hey guys look what we made!" Mikasa and I smiled brightly.

"Woah...Guys thats really cool!" Armin gazed in amazement.

We lay the door on the wooden floor they had made. Mikasa and I started to work on the hinges, and stuff. And after 30 minutes we applied everything together. Once we finished the door, my stomach started to growl.

"Sorry, I guess I haven't eaten since we were on the ship..." I said.

"Actually that's fine, im pretty sure everyone here is hungry." Levi said.

He brought back the backpack with the supplies into the house. Then gave everybody a ration with some water. We all slowly eat our fill, when Hanji wanted to show everybody something.

"Today when I went to the beach to look at the blueprints a few things had washed up here! I found three mattresses, a lot of blankets, pillows, and a basket full of cloths and sewing supplies. It was all seeping wet so I let them stay in the sand for a while to dry. So in the mean time I made some beds, and now there finished!" Hanji gave a smile to everybody.

She led us to each room, which looked the same, they had some drawers and closets, that kinda stuff.

"One bad thing... Everybody will have to share a room with someone else. I know Levi and I can share a room." Hanji said.

"Um, I guess Mikasa and I can share a room, right Mikasa." I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied

'We know each other pretty well now, so I guess we can share a room.'

"That means Annie and I will be sharing a room, will that be okay with you?" Armin said

"Yeah, that'll be fine" Annie replied.

"Now that its set its around 7:00 PM, the storm will roll in any minute now." Levi informed.

"By the way, won't we need new clothes, my clothes are almost dry now." Mikasa said while picking at her shirt.

"Well, we do have cloths and sewing supplies." Armin said.

"That's fine I can make clothes for all of us." Mikasa replied.

"Ok then, well then I'll be counting on you for that." Hanji held her thumb up.

"Let's get to bed so we can start to try to get supplies, food, and help." Suggested Levi.

Everybody agreeded and went of to choose their rooms. Mikasa and I got the room on the very right. The farthest away from everyone. I sighed 'How long would we be stuck here?'

"Mikasa, Im gonna sleep, are you gonna work on the clothing tonight?" I asked her.

"No, im gonna work on them tomorrow when I can see." She chuckles.

I smile at her, I take off my shirt and shorts, their still dripping wet, I place them on the floor next to the bed. I then get in the covers. I wait a few minutes,

"Mikasa aren't you gonna get in?" I ask

"Yeah, but Im in a debate, My clothes are freezing, I wanna take them off, but I'm sleeping with you..." She looked to the side to hide her blush.

"Uhhhh... I don't mind, I won't look I promise." The heat starts to rise to my face.

I hear her start to take off her clothes, I can't help but scrunch my face up, telling myself not to look. She starts to get into the bed and I face the wall. I open my eyes and stare at the wall. My face could possibly be red right now. 'Why did I choose to sleep with a girl? And I bet Armin and Annie are having the same problem, but I'm not so sure about Levi and Hanji. I need some sleep! I can't let this take me down, I will need energy for work tomorrow!' I close my eyes once again and try to sleep. Finally after a few minutes I feel myself drifting off.

*Flash Back/Dream time*

"Hey, dad, when will I get to meet her?" I ask my dad.

"In a little bit, she's about your age so be nice to her, okay?" He looked down upon me.

We finally arrive at the Ackerman house. *Knock Knock* My father bangs on the door.

"Huh..."

He slowly opens the door... My eyes widen, there was blood splattered everywhere inside the house.

"Eren, have you seen a girl around here?" He asks

I shake my head.

"Ok, then wait at the base of the mountain, I'm gonna call the police."

I run down, but not toward the base of the mountain. I check my pocket to make sure my knife is in it. I see an abandoned cabin, she was probably kidnapped, so I should check here. I open the front door, and step in a hallway. I stand behind another door and quietly listen.

"What a rare one I got here. She must be Oriental." The person chuckles to themselves.

I open the door hiding the knife behind my hand. The man sees me and demands to know why I'm here.

"Ummm... I got lost and I happened to see this cabin..." I faked tears to act like I really got lost.

My eyes wondered around the room. There she is! But I can't help but pity her, how could someone my age give up on life, I could tell by her eyes. The more I thought about it the more I was gonna slit this guys throat open.

"Well you shouldn't go wondering around in peoples homes, okay?" The man placed his hands on my shoulder.

I gripped the knife behind my back harder and swiftly stabbed the man. One stab through the heart, and he died instantly. I push the man to the floor and make my way to the girl. I cut the rope that was holding her wrists together.

"I'm cold..." The girl whispers.

'She's only wearing a thin dress, what should I do? Ah, I know'

I take my scarf and wrap it around her head.

"It's warm right." I smile.

"Yeah, It is" Her eyes are not dull anymore, they became a stormy gray.

"My name is Eren, what's yours?" I ask.

"My name is Mi..."

'CRAP, that's probably the police.'

"Uh, don't tell anybody I was here okay, I don't wanna be sent for questioning."

I run and jump out the window and meet my dad at the base of the hill.

*End of dream flash back thingy*

'When did pillows become so soft?' I snuggle more into my pillow, when I hear some one breathing into my ear...'Wait is this even a pillow?' I jolt awake and pull away from the supposed pillow and fall off the bed. I get on all fours and pant. The heat was once again rising to my face. I look up to the bed, was I snuggling into what I think I was? I sit on the floor and cover my face.'How could I do something like that! Thank god she at least had undergarments on, but I would never dare to take another look.' 'Wait, that dream... Didn't my dad tell me her name was Mikasa Ackerman? And her story kinda relates to my part of the story, I killed the man, and gave her the scarf. Was that actually my scarf from six years ago? I'll ask her when she wakes up...' I get up on my feet and shuffle quietly to my clothes, I put them on and walk towards the living room. My clothes are dry, but I would like to take a nice walk on the beach to clear my head out. I can't clear my head out when a woman my age is sleeping in the same bed. My feet bring me to the beach where I walk to the waves, I sit down and let the water soak my legs. I see this little brown thing floating closer to this Island, ' Is that a life boat, a life boat? Fuck a life boat!'

"Hey!" I stand up take off my shirt and start swimming towards it.

"Hey, is there anybody there!" I say in between splashes.

I finally reach the boat and find two people inside. '...? they are laying on two mattresses.' They are unconscious but I see that they are breathing, which was good, but I oughta get them to the house. I climb inside and paddle with my hands to the house. I reach shore and drag the boat upwards, and run inside the house. I knock on everyone's door, including mine and Mikasa's. Within two minutes Hanji and Levi are up, I tell them what happened and they raced downstairs. I open Armin's door, and I happen to see them cuddling, well only Armin, so I close the door and leave them alone. I go down to the beach again, it seems I had forgot my shirt. I put it on and meet Levi and Hanji waiting for the people to wake up. The male groans and rubs his head and starts to wake up. 

* * *

I am currently working on chapter 5, once again school is just throwing homework at our faces ._.

I'll be done around the 13th maybe not sure depends if they don't give us homework on the weekend.


	5. Hypothermia? Can she get better?

**Sorry about the late posting, but here's chapter 5, the shortest of the chapters with 1,061 words.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Eren's POV

The man opens his eyes to find Hanji, Levi, and myself staring at him. Immediately he backs up, and falls off the life boat.

"Where am I, and who are you!?" The man asks.

We name our selves and figure out that his name is Connie Springer, the girl inside the boat is Sasha Braus(Blouse? not sure). They said they had some supplies in the front of the small boat, so I start to open it. I turn face to Connie,

"Connie, why is there another man in here?" I point to the man with brown/light brown hair.

Connie walks toward the boat, he makes this face and says

"I don't know...I don't know how he even got in here..." Connie replied.

I raise an eyebrow, was he here the whole time? Well I should atleast check if he's alive, I grab his wrist and try to feel his pulse. Slowly I feel a weak pulse, is he even going to make it? I'll feel sorry if he doesn't cause we can't do anything ourselves actually. I get Connie to help me take the mattresses and put them inside the house. Eventually we get everyone inside the house. We lay the man on one mattress and the girl Sasha on the other.

"What will we do now? We have more people to feed..." I looked to the side, with a feeling that we would be stranded here forever. I actually want to go home now...Who woulda thought that we would get stranded on an island? I thought stuff like that happened in movies not in real life.

Everyone is now gathered downstairs except Mikasa, we wait for Sasha and the man to wake up, and we waited for 9 hours, but they never did wake up in that time period. 'Is Mikasa doing alright? She hasn't woken up yet...'

"Hey, im gonna check on Mikasa, she hasn't gotten up yet." I give them a worried smile and head upstairs.

The stairs creak under my weight with each step, when I reach the top I hear...Heavy breathing?...! I run and open our bedroom door. I see Mikasa laying under the blankets, but somethings off. I take quiet steps and sit on the left side of the bed. I lift the blanket from over her face, her face is bright red...really red. She's breathing heavily, and my eyebrows scrunch together. I place the back of my hand on her forehead. 'I shiver, and remove my hand. Her forehead is at around 85 degrees? How can temperature even get this low? This is bad... I have to do something about this...But what? What can we do? We have nothing on this island. No medical supplies, nothing... Not even more blankets.' I walkout the door and close it quietly, then down the stairs and meet up with everyone else.

"Hey, Eren are you alright?" Armin asks with a worrisome expression.

I swiftly point to my room up the stairs, and everyone raises and eyebrow. Soon they all start to walk up there, I hear them open the door and some of them gasp, but I can't tell who. I sit down on the floor and place my head in my hands, this situation is getting worse and worse by the second. I can't help but let a tear slip, I want to go home, but we all know that there's only a 1% chance of that ever happening. I sit there for a few minutes before I hear them coming back from downstairs.

"Eren..." Hanji calls.

I wipe my face with my sleeve and stand back up, facing them.

"Mikasa, has what is called Hypothermia..." Hanji says

"How can you tell?" I question.

"I used to be a doctor." She smiles.

"Is there any way to help her?" I brighten up.

"Yeah, there is but since you seem very close to Mikasa you'll have to do it." She gave me a devilish grin.

"What is it...?" I instantly became scared of her at that moment.

She came over and whispered in my ear. As every second passed by my emotions changed, and I could tell from the people looking at me. She kept telling me step by step, and when she finally finished I felt like I had just woken up from a really bad nightmare, even though my nose might have even bled a little bit.

"Are you sure this will help her?" I swipe my nose on my sleeve.

"Yes, because we have no blankets around here, and she's barely conscious you will have to do this." Hanji replied.

I start to walk up the stairs, I look back, and Hanji nods her head. I reach the top and open the door. I take a gulp of air and close the room door. 'I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this... Im only 18 and she's 16...I have to do this, this is for her, or she'll die! Im not doing anything wrong right? I'll just close my eyes the whole time, no big deal.' I try to make it sound okay but in all reality I know this is a emergency. 'I just have to hold her to give her body heat... Hanji did the work for me I just have to undress and make skin-to-skin contact, I trust myself that I won't do anything wrong.'

Slowly I start to remove my shirt, I can feel the heat rise to my face, next my shorts go, my heart starts to pound against my chest. I look to my right and make sure that the door is closed. Since we don't have a lock I barricade it with some random stuff I found around the room. I breathe in and out two times, I place my hands around the top of my boxers. I take another breath. I scrunch my face and close my eyes. Slowly I start to pull them down. I pull one leg out and then the other and place the boxers on the floor. 'This is really embarrassing, I hope she doesn't wake up while I'm doing this.' I open one eye to see which way she is facing, she's facing to the left, so I close my eye again and feel for the bed. I grasp the blanket, lay down, and replace the blanket.

* * *

Yeah I had a hard time writing this chapter, and I updated late because of homework once again. Though at least I did get to update. I got the body heat thing from this link.

health/hypothermia/DS00333/DSECTION=treatments-and-drugs

I'll try posting the next chapter within the next two weeks. It might be Mikasa's point of view, I don't know, haven't started to work on it.


	6. Will we be here forever? I hope not

Sorry for not posting for about a month or two, school is always the problem. I tried to get this one out two weeks ago, but I had such a writers block too, so now this is the one with the least words in this story so far. Well anyways enjoy! :3

* * *

Armin's POV

I quietly sit down on the wooden floor and stare at the two on the matresses.

"Hanji, did you get the supplies from the boat?" I ask.

"Yeah I did, do you want to know whats inside?" She questions

I nod my head, she leaves the house, and in about three minutes she comes back with a giant bag. 'What could possibly be in there?' She unzips the bag and unloads it onto the floor. A ton of Steel Plates fall out, a blowtorch with a helmet, a multitool, a few safe jackets, and a lot of nails/screws.

"Why the hell is there a blow torch?" Levi asks.

"I don't know we just shoved what ever we could find in the engine room, and other places in there." Connie replied.

"Well we have somethings that could possibly help us build a boat."

We all look over to Annie, who is usually very quiet, but we also all smile.

"I never thought about that, but lets put this stuff away for now." I give her a wide smile.

Gently picking up the items we placed them in a wooden drawer. The group sat in the supposed living room, and I think I know what most people are thinking. Most likely about Eren and Mikasa, but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, so I shrug it off. Now the main deal is that we need to get back to Japan... But which way should we go? I know that the Sun rises in the East and sets in the West, so if im facing east North should be on my left and South on my Right. So we could possibly make a wind vane, or something like that. Then the next question would be a map, where are we? I even forgot where the ship was heading to. And after that we would have to make a boat, get food, more supplies, and know a few of the currents.

I sigh, with a feeling of despair, I get up and walk to my room, my steps are sluggish, and I just want this to be a dream, to wake up and still be on the ship. But in the end we all know this is reality and we can't go back in time. I remember the times where I would watch movies about these situations, but this is nothing like those movies, when watching them you can't feel the emotions of angst and grief.

Eren's POV

Did I fall asleep? I open my eyes, at first everything is blurry, and I cant remember a thing. But in just a single moment everything hits me. I close my eyes and I can feel my cheeks burning. And i'm still holding on to her, so I slowly let go and face the other direction. What time is it? I look at my watch, good thing I never took it off! Its 4:00 PM so I slept for three hours. Like this? I slip out of the covers and put on my clothes, and check her forehead, then place the same hand on mine. Well it feels right, i'm guessing it wasnt as severe as I thought. I smile, thank god it wasnt that bad. I feel as though something heavy was lifted off my chest, but I don't know what it is. I move the barricade and walk down stairs. I turn the corner, but I see no one is there.

"Hello?" I question

Theres no reply, where did everyone go? I open the door and step outside. Still nobody, but I can hear laughter. I run down towards the beach where we came here. Ah, there they are.

"You guys had me worried, I couldn't find you guys in the house." I lightly chuckle.

They notice me.

"Oh, hey Eren! I'm guessing Mikasa's okay, so do you want to play some beach Volleyball?" Hanji shouts.

"First were'd you get the ball and net, and ok." I reply by shouting back.

" A lot of things come here! We made the Net out of Fishing net and some wood. And the ball happened to float here." She gives me a wide grin.

I walk over there, my feet kicking sand behind me. As soon as I reached the shore line, the waves gently rolled over my feet and back. I took my position and we started playing. Withing what felt like the whole day a few hours passes, and I ended up with a few bruises on my face from Hanji spiking directly toward my nose. I wonder how Mikasa's doing.

"Hey, let's go back inside, its getting could out here." I say.

They nod their heads and we walk back to the house. I kick off my shoes at the door, walk inside, and enter our room upstairs. I open the door to find Mikasa wide awake, sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She gives a slight nod, i close my eyes and I sigh in relief.

"Do you want to eat dinner? Its in about 20 minutes." I reply.

She doesn't answer. I turn towards her. Oh, no wonder. She fell asleep. Soon I ate dinner with everybody and we went to bed, but I didn't forget to save some for Mikasa.

~After Sunrise~

I woke up with a start, my heart beating fast, and my breath almost gone. It was freezing! I got out of the bed and ran downstairs. I opened the door to find ravaging winds and snow? Quickly with no time to waste I knocked on Levi's/Hanji's door. I could hear them moving around for a minute or two, after that they opened their door.

"Have you seen the weather?" I asked.

Hanji shivered and replied with "No."

I signaled them to follow me, I brought them to the door. Hanji opened it then immediately closed it.

"We need to explore this land and find supplies to make this house warm, or we are all gonna freeze and get Hypothermia." She said harshly.

We all agreed, in the next few days we need to get more supplies.


End file.
